A Walk In The Sand Part 1
by rehellams
Summary: Jane and Maura are back. This is the ongoing saga of Stepping Up To Step Away. This time they are trying to save a friends life and could be their own lives hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk In The Sand

Rated M

This story is just written for me and hopefully my reader's enjoyment. No copyright infringement intended. All characters, unless those introduced by me, are property of some Hollywood body of conglomerate.

Maura glanced up at the reflected image of her lover sprawled out across their bed, still deeply asleep. Ever since they returned from 4R's, she and Jane had made every effort to mesh their single Boston life into a life made for a couple. Some things went smoother than others, but overall, the changes and choices were fairly easy since they had been so close before, becoming interconnected was easily achieved.

She focused back on her mirror image.

As the final touches of makeup and hair were applied, a groan pulled her focus once more to the bed.

"Umm…Maur…Maura?" Jane mumbled as she floundered around soft, silk sheets with her hand trying to find the warm body of her lover.

Silently Maura smiled. Jane was a very attentive and salacious lover, she only needed to stand and feel the faint aching within her to testify to that fact.

Maura finished applying her makeup and with a finale once over with a critical eye, the blond deemed herself ready for her day. After packing up and stowing her makeup, Maura stood up and shifted her skirt to smooth the fit.

She donned her suit jacket as she moved through the master bedroom; Jane opened her eyes and after a second zeroed in on the missing blond.

"What are you doing up so early, Maur?" Jane asked, her voice roughened by the previous nights passion. The long Italian body stretched lazily while one dexterous hand rubbed the sleep from her tired, but satisfied eyes.

Maura sat on the edge of their bed and finger combed the ruffled, curly, dark hair away from Jane's face.

"I have a task to complete today that has been put off for entirely too long," replied the blond as she casually folded her hands in her lap.

Jane looked at her lover and tried to read her, but the polite face closed off any tells that indicated a problem.

"Do you need any backup?" Jane shuffled up until she could lean back against the headboard. If her nudity bothered her in the least, the laid off detective gave no indication.

Maura had to smile at the bared breasts and the law enforcement jargon. No matter how long Jane was away from the force, cop talk still had a place in their everyday conversations. The nudity; that was better, Jane no longer felt self conscience, but still a work in process at times.

"Not this time, my love, this calls for a little finesse. I have to do this my way and I know you, you're all blazing and gunning."

Jane laughed heartily. "Maur, it's 'gunning and running', both of which I do not do anymore of, as for right now."

The words settled between them as tangible as the silk sheets draped over Jane's lower body.

Maura shook away the thoughts of Jane ever picking up her shield and donning her bullet proof vest only to face down a threat, for an ungrateful City; most likely at the business end of a gun.

"Be that as it may, this is something I have to do on my own terms..."

"…and those terms don't include me." Jane finished.

After a brief smile, Maura shook her head no.

The cop in her was instantly at attention. Who, what and where clamored and demanded answers. The detective ran her hands through her hair to try and order her thoughts, but in the end it was simple. With a swift nod she calmed her mind and trusted that Maura would ask if she needed her help.

"Okay." The word fell from her lips easily as the smile that followed.

Maura returned the smile and leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on Jane's forehead. She moved down and gently kissed waiting lips. When Jane tried to deepen the connection, Maura moved away with a laugh.

"Don't muss the lipstick, darling", Maura teased.

Jane immediately pouted.

With a gentle squeeze to her lover's upper thigh, Maura moved away and bid Jane goodbye.

Maura walked down the halls of the Clarendon building of the Back Bay Financial District. She always thought it was a bit amusing how older Bostonians referred to it as the, John Hancock Tower, confusing visitors and tourists alike just because they could.

As humorous as she found the inner workings of New Englanders, her reason for being here in this building was anything but.

Maura took a steadying breath as she came up to the frosted glass doors that were stenciled in new age type face spelling out Isles Industries, in sleek letters.

Muffled keyboards being impacted by industrious fingers was the first sounds that greeted her, as she reached the welcome desk.

"Good morning Ms. Isles, how are you today?" The receptionist asked upon seeing the youngest of the Isles. With a cautious eye, she took in the three men who stood casually behind Maura.

"Hello Kelly, is he in?" Maura's politeness never faltered.

Kelly shifted her blue eyes from the three men back to the Isles heiress.

"Sure, would you like me to announce you?"

Maura gave Kelly a genuine smile; "No, I want to surprise dear old dad myself"; both women were drawn to the snorted scoff from the older of the three men.

Maura cocked and eyebrow at the older gentleman and mouthed, 'be nice'.

The older man in reply pushed his felt fedora back and gave her wink along with his best look of innocence.

Maura shook her head bemusedly and stepped around Kelly's desk and entered Richard's office.

Richard looked up and immediately was aggravated that Constance' daughter chose to enter his sanctum.

"Hello Maura, shouldn't you be off playing with your dyke cop?" He really didn't like any of the women in the Isles family; they were too independent for his liking.

"Oh daddy… that would be dyke detective since you know Jane is actually a '_detective_'."

Richard flushed with anger as he realized he wasn't able to get under Maura's skin.

"Look, what do you want Maura, I have a busy day ahead of me," Richard blustered.

"No you don't, Richard. All you need to do is to sign this packet of forms and say farewell to the life you have stolen from my mother."

The desk chair creaked as Richard sat back and contemplated the ignorant genius that placed the packet of papers squarely in the center of his desk.

"Oh Maura, seems you have to learn the same lesson your bitch of a mother learned a long time ago."

Maura almost gleefully tilted her head in askance as she studied the man who she had once thought kindly of.

"What lesson would that be?"

"The lesson that teaches that one call to Doyle senior and your life would be forfeit." Richard replied smugly.

"Oh you mean Patty Doyle's father, right?"

"Yes, you fool, he is exactly who I mean!"

Maura reached across and activated the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Isles?"

"Kelly, this is Maura. Would you please show in my guests?"

"Right away." Kelly replied.

A second later after Kelly had stepped through the doorway; Patrick Doyle flowed into the spacious office dressed in a dark blue pin stripe suit with matching fedora follow by two walking hulks dressed in similar suits.

Patrick stood center of the room with his hands on his hips and sized up the coward behind the big teak desk.

"Hello Ricky boy, I heard you have been using my name in vain."

Richard had known many times when he was pushed beyond his normal state of being that he was nothing but a coward. Right now, he was so close to relieving himself in his pants that it was all he could do to avoid doing just that.

"Daddy, please meet Patrick Doyle Sr., otherwise known to me, as grandpa."

Patrick walked over to Maura and gave her a solid one armed hug and placed a butterfly kiss on her temple for good measure.

He turned back to Richard and looked him over again.

"Is this the chump making you unhappy, Sweetpea?" Patrick glared at the seated man.

"Yes, grandpa; he said you wanted me dead and has held my mother and me hostage with that threat for years." Maura stated straightforwardly.

Patrick tisked as he moved around the now sweaty Richard. Stopping behind the seated man, he dropped his hands onto quivering shoulders.

"You know Ricky boy, I hate when people use my name without permission, but what I hate even more, is for my granddaughter to be sad."

Maura watched as her mother's husband unraveled at the hands of a man who was almost twice his age. Grant it, Patty senior had a world of blood soaked history on his hand, but watching the old man make her mother's tormentor tremble was a treat.

As her grandpa intimidated Richard old school style, Maura tapped on the legal papers in the center of the desk again.

"…and you piece of scum hurt my girl here, I don't take kindly to that!"

Richard had all that he could stand. He leapt to his feet, blood forced through his veins by a cold heart beating much too fast.

"I don't know what you speak of…I only wanted to protect…" Doyle Sr. cut off the sniveling man.

"The only thing you wanted to protect is a bank account!" The older man barked.

Silence reigned as Richard visibly gathered himself as he adjusted his tie with an air of feigned importance.

"You're a wise man, Mr. Doyle, a wise _business_ man; surely two men such as us can come to an amicable agreement. Hey, what do chicks know about business anyway? Right?"

Patrick studied the man that had held his granddaughter and her mother hostage with his own violent, mobbed up reputation. The old gangster privately accepted the culpability in this scenario. One hot headed statement carried a weighty price just because he had said it and because of whom he was. They say hindsight is 20/20, but sometimes that 20/20 feels like a 20 gauge shotgun to the heart.

Patrick reached down and picked up the legal documents and shoved them soundly into the sniveling creep's chest.

"Listen up sonny, it would behoove you to sign these here papers and say a nice goodbye to my Sweetpea and to the life you have sponged of her and her Ma; now!"

Between the stress of losing all of the financial means Richard had afforded himself throughout the years, he really didn't mind not being connected to the Isles family anymore. It was almost too much to keep the smug smile off his face as he grabbed a pen and went to work on initializing and signing the divorce decree.

After the last page, Richard slammed his pen down and shoved the sheaf of papers back towards Maura.

The doctor looked through and made sure all the sheets were correctly marked. After checking she looked up at the smug face of her mother's now ex-abusive-rage inducing husband. Now, it was her turn to savor the revenge.

"Thank you Richard. As from this point forward you are hereby severed from any and all contacts, business arrangements, financials and property belonging to Isles and Isles Industries." She watched as a worried look started to blossom on the rat bastards face.

"That's ok, Maura, I have a few funds left in my accounts, don't you worry your pretty little head about…" Richard grimaced in pain as Patty delivered a sharp smack to the back of the coward's head.

"Watch how you talk to her, pig!" Patrick said tersely, sensing imminent violence the two hulks perked up.

Maura smiled, oh how she loved this. Her next bit of information was almost as good as a tender t-bone steak to a famished Jane Rizzoli.

"Now gentlemen or should I say gentleman and", Richard once again smiled smugly as he anticipated the ever polite Maura putting her gangster gramps in his place, finally!, "Richard the loser!" The smile fell from the now exiled man's face as he realized his societal standing was non-existent in the eyes of the Isles heiress.

"Now, Richard; the papers you have just signed forfeits all assets that you have gained from my family, the Isles. SO whatever monies, property, collections and everything else that the guidelines to this contract that you signed in front of witnesses is hereby reverted back to My family or the Isles Foundation and or Isles Industries." Maura never gloated, until now.

"However," Richard perked up a little, maybe she would throw him a bone, after all he tolerated the brat; "I have seen to it that in a supreme benevolent gesture upon my part, I have acquired a new dwelling for you and have set up a new account that contains the whole of what I thought you have earned as time spent as my mother's husband."

Richard smiled as he rubbed his greedy hands together.

"Now we're talking, I just want to know where my new place is and how much money, after that I'm gone!"

Maura smiled fully. She carefully slid a new key across the desk to Richard. Now, for the fun part.

"Your new home is in the dock district. Inside your copy of the papers you will find the address and cab fare, as you no longer have access or rights to any vehicle under the Isles umbrella. Your monies amount to the total of one hundred dollars as that is the lowest amount acceptable by the new bank that I had the Isles lawyers acquire for you on my behalf."

Richard was stunned. He was furious. He was scared. Above all he was broke.

Patrick read all the mixed emotions that ran across the younger man's face.

"Listen bub, just go. Don't make me order the fellows to step in and escort your carcass out", Maura's Grandpa was getting tired, but to show weakness in front of this moron would never happen.

Richard eyed the entire room with hatred. "Alright, but you'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

Maura laughed outloud, "Good luck with that and do tell them to drop by, oh wait you have to have money for a retainer. Well I guess I could ask my Dyke Detective for information on public defenders, if you really want me to."

"YOU BITCH!"

Patrick was fed up with the asshole.

"Boys, show this bastard to the door!"

Immediately the two hulks bookended Richard and picked him up throwing him out the office door and smacked him on the head with his severance papers.

Richard climbed to his feet and after another hate filled look turned and left.

Kelly looked in through the open door, stunned.

"Ms. Isles is everything ok?"

Maura gave Kelly a gracious smile, "Yes Kelly, everything is alright. I just had some restructuring of personnel to do and I was very successful."

Maura turned back to her grandpa, "Could I interest you gentlemen in brunch?"

Patrick smiled, "No sweetpea, I'm getting tired. I think I had better head back."

Maura looked to Toney and Merl in askance.

They smiled while blushing.

"No Ms. Isles, me and Toney has the late noon shift at the home, but thank you for the offer."

"Well let's get going."

Maura tucked away the papers in her purse as she followed the three men out. The morning mission was successful and she felt an abundance happiness on behalf of her unsuspecting mother. Yes, the morning was indeed great.


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk In The Sand

Part 2

I do not own these characters or the city of Boston. I do claim the added imagined people who help or harm our duo that is original to this story.

Jane Rizzoli loved the streets of Boston. It reminded her of her rookie days when she had a walking beat for a while. Now, however, after the department wide layoffs; she could privately admit the she did not miss the wear and tear on her body. Oh for sure she was still gung ho to get the bad guys, but just living life with Maura and exploring their love was fulfilling in and of itself. Jane was for once, happy.

With a sense of nostalgia, she pushed through the diner door and immediately spotted Korsak and Frost sitting at a window table, coffee in hand and one extra in front of an unoccupied seat.

Jane brushed back her hair as she slid into the seat and grabbed the coffee cup and sipped the potent brew, already laced with the proper amount of cream and sugar.

"Rizzoli in the flesh!" Frost exclaimed as a smile of true happiness at the sight of his old partner bloomed. Korsak tilted his cup in salutations with a smile that was equally bright and welcoming.

Jane felt at ease with these two men, as she always had. Her job of being a detective may be lost, but the job was still in her blood.

"Hi guys!" Jane felt a piece of herself long dormant wiggle to life in her chest at the feeling of true camaraderie.

"How's married life Jane, has Maura made an honest woman out of you yet?" Korsak razzed her a bit.

Jane sighed with a mock droll face and answered with an over the top British accent thoroughly muddied by her Bostonian tongue replied, "My lord, there are no dishonest people to be had in the land of Rizzles, only fair maidens to ravish!" Both men looked at each other and couldn't help the deep belly laughter.

After calming down and a few sips of coffee, Korsak seriously asked, "For real, Rizzoli, how are ya?"

Jane looked at these two men who had been her partners and close friends for years, with a gentle smile filled with warmth that reached into her brown eyes and warmed to a depth never seen before, she replied; "I'm happy."

Both men responded to the keenly felt contentment with matching warm smiles of their own.

Jane cleared her throat to rid herself of the mushiness or at least to try and temper it.

"How about you guys? Did everything shake out okay at the department?" Jane could tell by the smiles falling from both of the faces across from her that the news wasn't good.

"Well you know how things go, Jane. You're only as good as the brass thinks you are." Frost commiserated with a slow nod, agreeing with Korsak.

" With a shake up like we had, there was bound to be some sort of fallout, unfortunately, Korsak, you and me got the short end of the stick," Frost glumly chimed in.

Jane looked curiously at the two, "Why, what happened?"

"They put me in evidence, said they could benefit from my experience to help find holes in cases otherwise missed by rookies." Korsak worked hard at keeping the bitterness out of his voice, but it leaked through loud and clear.

Jane was stunned. Not in a million years would she have thought the department would shelve such a veteran investigator. Taking in Frost's demeanor, his was no better.

"What about you Frost?"

"Burglary. Seems they think my hacking skills can solve dime store stick ups faster than working the streets on a clearing homicide." The younger man didn't bother to try and cover his anger and disappointment.

Jane sat appalled at the waste of assets in the form of her two friends.

Korsak broke the silence as he absent mindedly turned his coffee cup on a brown stained white paper napkin. "I've been thinking, it might be time for me to declare Ocean-Frank."

Just the mention of Ocean-Frank, startled his two companions. As they digested the statement however, they saw the upside of going out on his terms instead of being booted like Jane was.

Frost sat back and took a deep breath, determined not to let their reunion slip into a morose gathering. Summoning up his brightest smile, he proclaimed; "How about those Soxs!?"

Grateful for the subject change, Jane and Vince latched on to the common thread of sports and the debate of it, with relish.

Over the course of a few hours the topic of conversation ranged from sports, funniest take downs, to the best steak and everything in between. However, no more was spoken of the job reassignments specifically, but each knew another change was on the near horizon.

On the sidewalk outside Jane bid both friends goodbye with a promise of getting together again soon, including Maura.

As the two men turned and walked away, Jane vowed not to let life separate her from her brothers in blue. As a warm breeze blew against her, she enjoyed the sensation, this was her life now. Her life and she couldn't be happier.

Mean while…

In the land of the shifting sands a group of nomadic men pushed and shoved a bound prisoner at rifle point. Casey grimaced as the barrel of the AKA47 violently dug into his lower spine, radiating harsh pain through his lower body. The sun burned down, sucking every bit of moisture from the soldier's already dehydrated mouth. His head was covered in a gauzy black hood that stunk of sour body odor and vomit. Blood oozed down one leg, the injury causing the soldier to stumble in more limping gait, than walk. The pace was faster than he could comfortably negotiate due to his already sustained injuries from his last tour, but that was the least of his worries. What worried him the most, was why they let him live.

Finally they stopped. He could see a very tall man come before him, but due to the hood, he could see little else. As an unseen hand ripped off the hood, Casey tried to work through the pinpoints of pain as his eyes adjusted to the harsh desert sun, if he could just make out the lay of the tents, it might help him later if he chanced an escape. It wasn't to be however, just as he finished the thought a pain blossomed in the back of his brain as a rifle butt slammed into his head. The last thing he heard was laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane tossed her bangs to one side as the sweat dripped down her face.

"God Maura, I can't believe I'm still so tight!" Jane grunted as she tried to move.

Maura smiled at the determination on her loves face. One of the things she admired most about Jane was her need to accomplish any and all tasks.

"Just relax Jane and breathe through the pain."

Jane focused on her breath, then it all came together as her body tensed and relaxed with little effort for each motion Maura initiated.

Maura had been working with Jane on advanced yoga poses. They moved as one through each position with ease, except for this last one. The destroyer of the universe aka Kala Bhairavasana.

The pose required twisting, stretching, strength and expert balance.

Just when Jane thought she was going to succeed, her balance wavered and one second later she was flat on her back.

"Oh Jane, we almost had it" Maura commiserated as she stood up from the mat and grabbed two waters and handed one to Jane.

Jane brushed the cold bottle across her brow and blew out a slightly frustrated breath.

"I have come to the conclusion that I will never be the destroyer of nations" Jane remarked as she took a sip of water.

Maura slightly chuckled at her.

"First of all Jane, you will achieve this pose, you are after all, very, very flexible. Secondly, we are not doing Xena, we are striving to accomplish Kala Bhairavasana, destroyer of the universe."

The women smiled at each other as the rising sun lent a warm rosy tint the yoga room. Jane stood up also and joined Maura as they continued to hydrate.

Later on that morning after a shower and a brisk massage, Jane and Maura were having breakfast of avocado toast and coffee, just enjoying the morning together. Jane usually followed the news quite closely, but due to the length of time away from being a detective and learning to love for the first time, she found herself not so keen to be on top of every little news blurb. In no way was she becoming apathetic, it was just nice to enjoy being wondrously serendipitous when it come to her favorite subject, Dr. Isles.

7128.3 miles away from Boston, Dr. Ian Faulkner groaned in pain as a hooded man struck his kidney with the butt of a well used AK-47. Unable to stay standing, the doctor dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the dusty soil.

"For the love of all man, I'm here as I was ordered!" Ian turned his head and spat the phlegm from his mouth.

His attention was drawn to an opening doorway that was soon filled by a squat, thickly shouldered man. His cruel face muddied by a sparse beard with the twisted, rumpled scars of burnt flesh hindering its growth.

The only thing that over shadowed his cruel looks was his over bearing ego.

"Well, look what the dingo drug in, if it isn't Dr. Ian" Yasser Safu sneered around a fake smile.

"Christ, Safu why the beat down, I always come when you call" Ian stated as he pushed up on his knees and gently felt around his injury praying that he didn't suffer from anything severe.

"Be that as it may, it never hurts to remind you of who is in charge" Yasser looked over his compound with a sharp eye, after seeing that everything was calm, he motioned for his men to get Ian on his feet and follow him into the bunker.

No matter how many times Faulkner came to this retched pit, the stink always made him gag. The hostages he tended were a mix of severe to mere scratches, so it wasn't a surprise when he followed Yasser down the fetid hallway to an area that was gated off. Behind the bars were 20 cells, ten on either side divided by a packed dirt path. All but 4 of the cells were empty.

The smell of sweat, fear, blood and infection washed across Ian's senses as he passed one cell.

Safu stopped abruptly and opened the cell door. It swung wide, he motioned for Ian to enter. After doing so, Ian jumped at the slamming of the cell door. Safu looked up at Ian and simply stated, "If he dies, you die."

Ian bit back a grown as he knelt on the moist straw strewn across the putrid floor.

He could already tell just from the smell, infection ravage this poor soldier.

"Mate listen, I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you." The soldier could only grunt his understanding.

"Alright now, let's see what we have here", Ian peeled back the blood incrusted bandage and was his with the overpowering smell of infected flesh.

Taking a squeeze bottle of saline solution out of his bag, Ian began to cleanse the worst of the wounds first.

After removing all the foreign matter from the soldier's leg, Ian began to stitch the deeper cuts. All throughout the process, the soldier never uttered more than a grunt.

"Well look at us all cozy here mate, least I could do is ask your name?"

The soldier slowly wet his parched lips and spoke for the first time, "Ludlow, my name is Major Ludlow."


	4. Chapter 4

A Walk In The Sand

Pt. 4

Hi all!

This update jumps from Patricia to Constance and Quinn to Jane and Maura then finally to an unknown soldier. I tried to make it easy to follow, but one can only hope.

Enjoy (again, I hope )

Washington D.C.

FBI Agent Patricia Jones studied the phone records of Mason Mazetto, trying to find the tie in that would connect him to a string of murders over the past ten months.

Even though she had top of the line desktop, she preferred her archaic tools. Standard #2 pencil, graph paper and a chunky eraser. Sure she would turn everything in on soft copy so she could send everything to all the pertinent people, but for now; this was how she rolled.

It wasn't often that a hush fell over the office cubes, but as the droning conversations petered out to silence, it was an attention grabber.

Leaning back into her office chair, Patricia looked around to see what had caused the disruption. A soft intake of breath was her only reaction as she watched two military officers in dress uniform make their way towards her SAC's office on floor.

After speaking a few seconds with the officers, Patricia watched with disbelieving eyes as Agent Stacey Searcy walked out of her office and headed right for her.

"Jones. . . Patricia, the military guys need to speak with you." Searcy dropped a caring hand on her agent's shoulder, "I'll wait here until, well, you return."

With dread filling her soul, the newly wedded Mrs. Jones headed for the meeting every military wife prays earnestly to never experience.

Tears filled the eyes of most agents as they heard the muffled sobs of one of their own. The lone snap of a keyboard key being struck filled the air, as more keys sounded off and a distant cell chirped, the office sounds ramped back up to almost normal.

Washington D.C.

Residential:

Woodland Drive

The scent of afternoon tea filled the sunny space around two women cuddled in a sun room chase lounge north west of the nation's capitol.

Between kisses they shared chocolate biscuits and alternate sips of hot tea.

Quinn gazed at the love of her life, her one true love, with absolute joy. Constance Isles smiled as she nibbled another bit of sweet biscuit from her lover's lips.

Over time Constance had to relearn love. To trust it beyond everything she was ever taught.

Quinn, her beautiful Quinn, was patient and kind to her as she regained her footing in the world of love.

Not only had things progressed with Quinn, but also with her daughter, Maura and her lover Jane.

No matter that they still resided in different states, it wasn't uncommon for the four women to get together for a long weekend.

The only thing that darkened her happiness was her damned marriage to her extortionist husband, Richard.

Constance longed to be done with him like yesterday's flushed toilet paper.

A discreet clearing of a throat interrupted their kisses as Quinn's butler Laurence stood at attention with a large manila envelope laid squarely across a silver delivery tray.

Laurence announced politely to the loving couple, "A delivery for Madame Isles, ma'am".

Constance stood after Quinn moved back. She met the butler half way and plucked the slim package off the tray.

With a discreet nod, Laurence left the sunroom.

Pulling the rip strip across the envelope, Constance opened the package and tapped out the bundle of pages. The top page drew her attention immediately.

Mother, had a meeting with your husband Richard. Enclosed is divorce papers already signed by him, with witnesses. Please read over with your lawyer and sign. I feel confident that you will find the terms more than satisfying. Call if you have any questions.

Your loving daughter,

Maura

Quinn noticed the shift in emotions rush across Constance's face. Concerned she asked, "What is it my darling?"

"We're free my love", Constance answered.

"I don't know how but Maura, my forgiving loving daughter made Richard sign divorce papers. WE ARE FREE!"

The two women collapsed into each other, elated beyond all that after 30 years they could finally be out and in love. No more hiding their hearts, ever again.

Boston

Jane Rizzoli was tinkering with a leaky faucet when Maura Isles brought her cell to her.

"Who is it?"

"It's Patricia, my love" Maura replied.

"Patricia, how's the newly wed?", Jane asked boisterously .

The smile fell from the Italian woman's face immediately. It wasn't a very long call, just a few seconds. Just long enough for Mrs. Jones to convey the horrible news.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Maura asked ugently.

Jane stared at the now disconnected cell phone.

"That was. . .well she told me Casey is dead."

Horrified Maura wrapped Jane in a hug while tears coursed down both faces.

On the other side of the world

One pull at a time, the American soldier headed for the haven of a burned out vehicle.


End file.
